This disclosure relates generally to establishing a communication session, and more specifically to intelligently determining to forward, or refrain from forwarding, a request to establish a communication session based on a present location of the intended recipient of the session and a present location of additional parties.
Increasingly, more and more types of client devices that are capable of establishing a communication session are being placed in users' homes. For example, smart televisions, home security devices, and the like are now able, among performing other functions, to establish telephone and video calls. In a specific example, a video call intended for a particular user may be routed to a television screen that the particular user is currently facing.
However, while greater convenience has become available to users as users can establish communication sessions on more and more devices, conventional client devices do not account for the possibility that a user would, in some circumstances, prefer to not establish a communication session. For example, while a user may typically enjoy having a video call from his wife launched using his smart television, the user would likely not want that same call launched, or even alerted, using his smart television when he has friends sitting in front of the television with him. Instead, the user may prefer to not receive the call at all, or to only be alerted to the call privately (e.g., using his smart phone). Unless such contextual considerations (e.g., privacy) are accounted for when communication sessions are being initiated with client devices, the ability for those client devices to initiate communication sessions is likely to become more of a nuisance than a convenience for users.